house_of_tyrell_of_high_gardenfandomcom-20200213-history
RUMOR CONTROL: Pretenders
'Paraphernalia' Vast Fortune: When she was immortal, it is true, she obtained a vast fortune. But since that has diminished, she was not able to accumulate any more fortune to that she accumulated. Yet, she still was able to use her High Intellect, to strengthen and enddure the House Of Targaryen. Vast Resource: She had passed on to specially selected members with Intellect, not as high as hers, but who showed promise to using their intellect for purposes not set in serving evil. In theory, though not proven, these unknown specially selected members, who gained some of her shared knowledge, could have been the very founders, of the Citadel, who would for generations to come, teach those who made their vows, to become Maesters and Grand Maesters. Weapons: 1. '''Great Sword Of Fyre~Fyre Gods Sword-Theoretically 2. (Not Shown) Ladies Dagger 3. (Not Shown) Valaryian Spear 4. (Not Shown) Twirling Strangle Balls 5. (Not Shown) Valaryian War Hammer-Pick 6. (Not Shown) Vlarayian & Iron Spiked Mace King Legacy~'''Possible. Yet its uncertain, if this is a false identification, due to the fact, that it leads to the slight against her, and House Targaryen, where she is supposed to be one who procreates with other women, that bore Maegor I Targaryen, and Aenys I Targaryen. It may have very well been from her, that the practice of one naming their sword, became a tradition. And though not proven, her sword may have actually had a Females name, NOT a males name. However, this is yet to be proven, if scrolls have not vanished, or fallen to pieces in the age of Valaryian Time. Theoretically, this would have been her sword, as long as one known as, The Mountain Who Rides, Gregor Clegane... '''Armor: Full-Plate Steel Armor: The orriginal ancient city full plate armor, was made for those who were the original true bloods of Planet Valaryia. Thus, the closest to the ancients is House Valaryon. House Targaryen on ly comes 2nd until the Doom Of Valaryia, as Low Born’s, but back then it was a different time, with different laws. A Ruling King or Queen, could declare a low born Targaryen, compared to their Intellect, as their paramour whom they intended to mate with, for future heirs. Yet after the Doom Of Valaryia, a small handful managed somehow to escape with the last living immortal princess of the ancient city of Valaryia. They were stubborn however, and felt that, unlike their King and Queen, (Aerehra I Targaryen mothe rand father) mixing of the races of Valaryians was not acceptable. So, in the end they eventually dwindled out, died off, or mysteriously vanished. No one is certain, and who can say for sure? But in theory they did have their own segil, after the Valaryian Doom, and yet, their attempt to keep a house of pure blood race, most like vanished, within a matter of years, after the last descendant of ancient Valaryia, finally passed on, due to losing her immortal longevity, as a result of the poisonous gasses that affected her health… This would have been an example of what, the possible full armor once looked like, regardless if one was a knight, lord, king, princess, queen, or nobleman…. Valaryian Kings Armor & Valaryian Queens Armor: Though they were high in intellect, with astronomical IQ’s, advanced technology, they still wore armor as it ways their way, practice, and tradition. In peace times, theywore the finest gowns, robes, and clothing, which gave way to their royal status. Enhanced Durability: Unknown; Enhanced Speed: Unknown; Enhanced Stamina: '''Unknown '''Enhanced Strength: *'Fire Resistance': Unknown *'Enhanced Healing Factor:Unknown' Transportation: Small High Tech Shuttles, Inter-planetary ships, star ships, and mother ships, which were a form of battle cruisers, if need be. When on Planet Valaryia, the only ones deemed worthy enough to ride dragons, was the pure bloods of Valaryia, and House Targaryen. Potions/Poison: As to poisons, some didn’t even have antidotes, only because, since the Valaryion Doom, they never got the chance to develop such antidotes. Yet, as to certain potions, they had numerous types, that many were lost in the Valaryian Doom, except for some, stocked in Holy Temples on walls of rock, that looked like pillars, reserved for Dragon Riders only. Theye had a very long, longevity in themselves, so that, it would never spoil, throughout the ages…